


Coercion

by lunaticofthemoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticofthemoon/pseuds/lunaticofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But my Lord! I cannot just lie here all day! I have duties! If I am to be a knight I shall need to practice. I have things to do, errands to—“<br/>“Lie. Down.” Renly’s eyes narrowed a little. “Lie down. Or shall I have to force you into submission?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coercion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing something that can be remotely describe as sexual. Constructive criticism is very much needed. Thank you!

        He has never met someone as determined and hardworking as Loras. He watches his squire practice, moving quick and graceful. Not content with his finesse at the sword and lance, the aspiring knight is once again at the grounds training with the use of a mace.

        Renly feels proud, at such a young age he’s already a match – if not better – than the master at arms. _He may even beat that pompous Lannister cunt, Jaime_. The thought makes Renly grin, already imagining the reactions – especially Cersei’s.

        Aside from his skill, Loras is also undeniably beautiful. He has fine features and a tall, nicely muscled body. His eyes were lively and intelligent, his hair a tumble of brown locks that many a maid would have envied. He’s going to be popular, Renly can feel it. The people of Westeros would eat him up.

        _Well, too bad for them_ , thought Renly. _Because he’s mine and mine alone._

        He goes back to watching and after a few more minutes he starts to head back inside the castle when he sees Loras suddenly fall. Before his mind has even fully caught up, he is already running. Dashing toward the grounds and falling to his knees as he cradles Loras’ head.

 

        “Get the maester!” he shouts.

* * *

 

        Loras blinks around the room.

        “What has happened?” he asks as he sits up. He can feel his head aching, the last thing he remembers is practicing with the mace. _Did I hit myself with it?,_ the thought leaves him terrified. _Oh, gods. Please say it is not that. Renly had been watching me. I would have looked an utter fool._ He looks down at himself and notices he is wearing nothing but his breeches.

        “You fainted. Like a maiden.” answers Renly with a nervous smile. “Scared me half to death, too.”

        “I didn’t hit myself then?”

        “…No, you bloody oaf. Where did you even get the idea?”

        “Oh. It’s nothing. So, why I am here?”

        “Overexertion.” A few minutes pass and Renly sighs. “Damn it, Loras. Rest is against no law. You look like you barely eat or sleep.”

        “Forgive me, my Lord. But I think I look stunning.”

        At that Renly began to laugh before suddenly stopping to glare at him. “This is no laughing matter. I am serious. You need to rest. Also, you have a fever. I’ve talked to the maester, he says the fever would go away with sleep and rest. You are not fit to practice for at least three days. I’ve already sent word to the master-at-arms, so don’t even bother arguing. Now lie down, and rest.”

        “But my Lord! I cannot just lie here all day! I have duties! If I am to be a knight I shall need to practice. I have things to do, errands to—“

        “Lie. Down.” Renly’s eyes narrowed a little. “Lie down. Or shall I have to force you into submission?”

        He watched Loras swallow hard and he realized the double entrende in his words. _Oh_.

        “Maybe.”

        A minute of silence pass as Loras’s answer sinks in to him. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, Renly climbs into the bed and straddles Loras. His hand reaches out to tangle at Loras’s curls and he yanks at them. He kisses the now exposed throat, sucking and biting until he’s sure he has left a mark and Loras is gasping and moaning. His fingers let go of their grip and his hand trails down only to stop at the younger man’s chest and give it a little shove. Loras falls down on the bed, eyes wide and unblinking, and Renly leans down to press a kiss at his forehead.

        Loras feels Renly’s hand roaming around his body, feels it wrap around his wrists to pull it up above his head as Renly starts to plant kisses all around his face, from his ear to his cheekbone, down until he reaches the corner of his mouth.

        “Gods, you are _so_ hard right now.” Renly whispers right next to his lips and presses his hips to his in order to emphasize the statement. His moan echoes around the room and he feels Renly smile, “How bad do you want me right now?”

        “Need you. So bad. Renly—ahhh.” His statement trails off as Renly finally kisses him long and deep. He can hear his ragged breathing and the racing pound of his heart.

        “Beg.”, he orders.

        “Renly. Renly, please. Anything.” he surges up to try and kiss Renly again but his trapped hands hold him down. “I’ll do anything. Just please, please. Kiss me.”

          Renly presses their lips together again, nibbling at his lower lip before slipping his tongue as Loras moans yet again. Their tongues seek out each other and tangles wetly while their bodies align flush against each other.  Loras mewls slightly and pushes up trying to get some sort of friction.

        Renly finally lets go of Loras’s hands and starts kissing down. He teases at a nipple, kissing and biting and sucking and Loras cradles his head and holds him there. After a few minutes, he slinks down lower kissing the planes of his squire’s stomach and flicks his tongue in and out of his navel. Loras arches his back in pleasure, and he’s close. So , so, close. He feels Renly bites at his hip and moans as Renly sucks powerfully.

        At first he’s a bit disoriented by the sudden lack of, well, everything. It took a while for his head to clear and when it does, he finds Renly lying on his side, looking at him smugly.

        He growls at him. “Renly, you fucking prick. Finish what you have started.” Renly just smirks. _The bastard is pleased with himself_ , thinks Loras.

        Renly can’t help it anymore, Loras looks so ridiculous that he lets out a little laugh. He presses a soft chaste kiss on the other’s lip and wraps him in an embrace.

        “You are sick. You should rest.” his voice drops lower and he breathes into Loras’s ear, “Once you’re well again, we are going to do something even better. Now, sleep.”


End file.
